


Happy Valentine's Day, Lover

by Bandshe



Series: Anders and Warden Surana [10]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders tries, but fails, at trying to set up a romantic Valentine's day for the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day, Lover

The kitchen was a mess and he wasn’t sure it would be clean by the time she came back from her outing with Alistair. Anders was thankful he took her off his hands so he could set this up, but Maker, he probably took on more than he could handle. The dishes were piled up so high he swore they’d crash onto the ground, or at least that is what he planned on telling Alistair when he had it all done.

The knock at the door was either a welcomed break or an ill timed interruption. Anders turned the faucet off and walked towards the door. Maybe it was the flowers he had ordered. He knew June wasn’t much for flowers, but she had a weak spot for wild flowers and cherry blossoms. He peered through the peephole and saw the delivery man standing there with a box of flowers in his hand. He hurriedly opened the door and tipped the man before closing the door. He opened the box and smiled knowing that at least one thing turned out like he had wanted. He took the only vase they owned and poured some water inside and cut the ends of the stems and arranged them as best he could in the vase.

“She better not complain about this.” he thought as he looked back towards the kitchen. He frowned and returned to the pile of dishes and began to work on them. He had almost lost track of time if it hadn’t been for the slight smell of burning meat.

“Fuck.” Anders dropped a plate sending it crashing to the ground. He opened the stove and was met with a rather charred roast. “Maker, I can’t do anything right.” He grabbed the pan, and screamed when he realized that he had no oven mitts on. Anders fell back on his ass and lowered his head. He stood up and grabbed oven mitts and removed the roast from the oven. He slammed the oven door shut and turned it off. 

Anders shifted his attention to what used to be a plate, scattered across the kitchen floor. He heard a little bell approach him and a meow soon after. “Oh Pounce, she’s going to kill me. Do you mind if I blame you? She never stay mad at you for long. Maybe you can teach me how to melt her heart when she gets all ‘female warrior’ with me.”

“Mrrow” Pounce rubbed up against Anders, which prompted the man to rub his head.

Anders’ phone buzzes and he looks down to see a text from Alistair.

_Alistair [2/14/2016 5pm]: Hey, bad news, you’re lovely girlfriend insists on going home now. You know how she is. There is no way I can keep her away from you for too long. Sorry. :(_

_Anders [2/14/2016 5pm]: Great, just when I thought things couldn’t get any worse._

_Alistair [2/14/2016 5pm]: What do you mean?_

Anders sends Alistair the result of his attempt at doing something romantic for his girlfriend.

_Alistair [2/14/2016 5:01pm]: Maker! I don’t think you’ll have time to clean that up. Do you want me to buy you something for food?_

_Anders [2/14/2016 5:01pm]: Are you mad? June would kill both of us. I’ll take her out or something. Just keep her happy._

_Alistair[2/14/2016 5:02pm]: Will do. :)_

Anders was nearly done cleaning up by the time he heard the two at the door. He braced himself for June’s berating. 

“Maybe I should walk in first, you know to make sure there are no assassins here to take your life.” Alistair looked over to the kitchen and cringed when he saw what was left of Anders’ attempt at cleaning up.

“Alistair, that happened once and that was resolved. Please move.” June pushed past Alistair and stopped in her tracks when she looked into the kitchen.

“What the f-”

“I can explain.” Anders ran to her, but was beaten by Pounce who rubbed against her leg.

“Awww, Pounce. You should’ve kept a closer eye on your dad over here.”

“Hey. I’m more than capable of doing things...on other days.” Anders looked at her doe eyed hoping to garner some sympathy from her. 

She sighed loudly and turned to her friend. “Thanks for the good time, Alistair. I think it’s only fair that I spend the rest of it with my lovely boyfriend.”

“Of course.” Alistair kissed her cheek and smiled at a very nervous Anders. “Have fun you two, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

“Too late.” June laughed.

“Maker, you’re horrible.” Alistair left, and closed the door behind him. 

“Listen, I’m sorry, this was meant to not be a disaster. I promise I’ll clean this up. I mean I’ll do it now if you want.” Anders rubbed his arm nervously. 

June walked up to him and stood on the tips of her toes as she tilted her head up as she pulled him in for a kiss. “It’s ok, Anders. It’s the thought that matters. Besides you know how romantic gestures make me feel awkward.” she stroked his cheek and smiled as his face reddened. 

“You’re something else, love.” he took her hand and kissed her palm. “I did manage to get you something and not fuck it up. I mean, I hope I didn’t.” Anders took her by the hand and lead her to the table where the vase of flowers was placed. His heart pounded in anticipation of her reaction.

“They’re beautiful.”

“So I did do something right?” Anders sighed.

“Of course you did, my love.” June pulled him back down and kissed him hungrily as she pulled the elastic from his hair.

“Didn’t think the flowers would’ve had this affect on you.”

“It’s not the flowers, Anders. It’s what you planned.” June smiled as she removed her shirt. “Happy Valentine’s Day, lover.”

“Oh, it’s happy alright.”


End file.
